愛は何ですか
by Kim Eun Hye
Summary: Kai dan Sehun adalah sepasang sahabat. Tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah perasaan lebih muncul diantara mereka. EXO Fic. KaiHun Couple. Oneshot. Yaoi...


**愛は何ですか**

**Cast:** Kai dan Sehun EXO-K

**Pairing: **SeKai/KaiHun\HunKai

**Genre:** Romance, Fluff

**Disclaimer:** Semua cast punya Orang tua, Tuhan, dan Entertaiment masing-masing. Dan cerita asli pemikiran saya sendiri.

**Warning:** Yaoi, Crack Pair, Abal, Typos, Gaje, Alur yang kecepetan, dan temukan kewarningan-kewarningan(?) yang lain.

**Its Yaoi fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**If you hate Cast and Story on this fanfic, please don't read **

**.**

**.**

**No Straight**

**.**

**.**

**-Happy Reading-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang _namja_ tampan dengan kulit tan tampak sedang bersantai-santai di sebuah taman yang jauh dari keramaian kota. Sesekali ia menyesap _coffe late_ nya yang mulai mendingin karena sekarang sedang musim dingin, tentunya salju juga mulai berjatuhan satu persatu. Ia mengeratkan jaket coklat tebalnya dan syal biru mudanya. Huft... Kadang musim dingin memang selalu menyebalkan. Tapi kadang menyenangkan juga.

"Kai.."

_Namja_ berkulit tan tersebut menoleh saat merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. _Namja_ itu. _Namja_ manis sekaligus tampan, orang yang selama ini menjadi incarannya. Sayang, ia terlalu pengecut untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Atau... Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah terjatuh dalam pesona namja dihadapannya ini. Kai tersenyum hangat dan menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya untuk tempat duduk _namja_ tersebut.

"Sehun-_ah_, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Kai lirih. Sehun tersenyum imut, membuat pipi Kai sedikit merona.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja disini. Saat aku sedang membeli _bubble tea_, aku tidak sengaja melihatmu disini. Jadi, aku langsung saja menghampirimu. Sepertinya kau kesepian" Ujar Sehun panjang lebar dengan tatapan mata polosnya. Kai hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan Sehun.

Suasana pun hening seketika. Kai masih menyesap perlahan _coffe laten_ya. Sedangkan Sehun masih meminum _bubble tea_ sambil memperhatikan salju-salju yang mulai berjatuhan. Hingga sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta.

"Kai, apakah kau percaya kepada cinta?" Tanya Sehun sambil tetap memperhatikan salju yang terus berjatuhan. Kai sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, sepertinya tema pembicaraan kali ini sedikit menarik.

"Tentu, aku percaya pada cinta. Aku sangat percaya dengan perasaan itu" Jawab Kai dengan wajah berbinar-binar senang. Sehun semakin penasaran.

"Apakah arti cinta sesungguhnya itu?" Kali ini Sehun sedikit memasang pose berpikir.

Dengan senang hati Kai pun menjawabnya, "Menurutku, cinta adalah sebuah perasaan asing yang sangat mengganggu, tapi bisa membuat kita senang pada akhirnya. Yaitu perasaan lebih dari kagum, sayang dan suka. Kita akan menerima orang itu apa adanya, walau bagaimanapun rupanya" Kata Kai sedikit bercanda.

Kai sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapannya sendiri. Benarkah ia merasakan perasaan yang disebut cinta? Jika ia, dengan siapakah ia mencintai?

"Oh.. Lalu, bagaimana tanda-tanda cinta itu?" Tanya Sehun lagi semakin penasaran.

"Misalnya jantung kita berdebar saat berada didekat orang tersebut, kadang disekitar wajah kita sedikit memanas saat bersentuhan langsung dengan orang tersebut. Sebuah perasaan lain muncul saat orang tersebut berdekatan dengan orang lain, yakni cemburu. Kita bahkan bisa merasakan penderitaannya saat ia sedang sedih" Jelas Kai dengan ekspresi wajah yang terkesan miris. Sekarang kata-katanya sendiri malah semakin memojokkan dirinya.

"Apakah kau pernah merasakan cinta sebelumnya?"

Kai langsung menatap mata Sehun tajam, tentunya tanpa disadari pemiliknya karena pemiliknya masih tetap memperhatikan salju. Sepertinya salju memang lebih indah dipandang daripada dirinya. Tentu saja, lihatlah salju tersebut. Putih, kecil, indah dan itu seakan-akan memberikan kesan unik tersendiri bagi yang melihat dan merasakannya.

Dibandingkan dengan dia, hitam dan besar. Walaupun orang yang melihatnya akan terpesona, tapi mungkin tidak memberikan kesan tersendiri. Ia sedikit berharap ingin menjadi salju. Ya, salju bagi Sehun tentunya. Salju yang selalu menghiburnya, yang selalu menjaganya dan melindunginya.

"Hey, aku bertanya padamu Kai" Tegur Sehun. Kai segera membuyarkan lamunannya dan memfokuskan diri pada Sehun. Ia sedikit mengatur nafasnya dan mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Baiklah, Sehunnie yang cerewet. Sebelumnya aku belum pernah sih, tapi sekarang sepertinya aku sedang mencintai seseorang. Walaupun ini salah karena aku mencintai sahabatku sendiri. Dia sangat manis sekaligus tampan, sedikit polos. Tapi karena sifatnya itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta dan sangat ingin melindunginya sebagai kekasihku sendiri"

Sehun sedikit tersenyum pahit mendengar penuturan Kai yang cukup romantis itu. Sebenarnya ia juga mencintai Kai sejak kecil. Tiba-tiba saja rasa penasaran muncul dibenaknya untuk mengetahui siapakah gerangan yang dicintai Kai itu?

"Bagaimana kau memperlakukan dia Kai?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

Kai pun mulai menjelaskannya secara runtut kepada Sehun. Kai juga menceritakannya dengan semangat dan mata yang berbinar-binar. Sehun yang melihat sebuah kebahagiaan dimata Kai hanya dapat tersenyum manis. Walaupun dalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam ia merasa senang, juga sedih. Senang karena melihat Kai yang terlalu senang dan sedih karena Kai harus mencintai orang lain.

"Dan.. Aku sangat yakin, aku dengannya sangat cocok. Bahkan dunia sampai iri melihat kecocokan kami. Aku berharap, cintaku dan dia bisa bahagia dan abadi selamanya" Jelas Kai menutup ceritanya dengan binar-binar yang masih tak lepas dari matanya. Sehun hanya menunduk, tapi ia masih tetap mendengarkan cerita Kai.

"Kau mau tahu, siapa orangnya? Hm" Ujar Kai sambil mendekati Sehun dan berbisik ditelinga Sehun. Sehun memejamkan matanya, biar bagaimanapun rasa penasarannya lebih mendominasi hatinya daripada rasa takutnya. Ia mengangguk perlahan membuat Kai tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tahu? Orangnya adalah..."

'Tidak! Kumohon, jangan!' Batin Sehun berteriak histeris. Ia tidak mau tersakiti sekarang.

"Dia adalah kau, Oh Sehun!" Ucap Kai dengan menekankan pada kata 'Oh Sehun'. Akhirnya, lolos sudah pertahanan Sehun. Air mata mulai meluncur deras dari mata indahnya. Ternyata semua hal romantis yang dikatakan Sehun adalah untuknya. Untuk dirinya seorang. Sungguh ia sangat terharu sekali.

"Hikss... K-kai, kau hiks... m-mencintaiku hiks..." Ujar Sehun tersendat-sendat karena masih menangis.

"Benar, aku sangat sangat mencintaimu. Ssshh.. Sudahlah jangan menangis. Wajahmu terlalu imut jika kau buat untuk terus menangis" Ucap Kai tidak nyambung. Sehun menghapus air matanya dan mulai tersenyum lembut.

"_Ne_, pilihanmu sangat tepat! Kita memang sangat cocok. Kau hitam dan aku putih"

"Kau memang sangat percaya diri, Kim Sehun! Dan lagi, aku tidak hitam tapi kurang hitam"

"Hey, sejak kapan margaku berubah"

"Sejak kau menjadi istriku"

Suara tawa pun meledak diantara mereka berdua. Saling menertawakan kekonyolan masing-masing.

"Oh ya satu lagi, _Jeongmal Saranghae_ Oh Sehun"

"Haha.. _Nado Saranghae_, Kim Jongin"

Mereka pun saling memeluk satu sama lain. Berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain. Walaupun banyak pandangan aneh yang mengarah pada mereka berdua, tapi tak mereka hiraukan. Yang penting mereka sekarang sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih dan berjanji untuk bahagia bersama hingga akhir hayat.

Satu lagi, mungkin karena tidak melihat atau apa tanpa mereka sadari, Sehun meminum _coffe late_ Kai dan Kai meminum _bubble tea_ Sehun. Sehun yang pertama kali menyadarinya langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Hey, kita salah minum" Seru Sehun sambil memukul lengan Kai. Kai yang mendengarnya langsung kaget, tapi sedetik kemudian ia langsung tertawa keras hingga membuat Sehun ber-_blushing_ ria.

"Yak.. Dasar mesum! Itu namanya kita berciuman secara tidak sengaja tahu"

"Tidak apalah. Kapan-kapan kita berciuman secara langsung _ne_?"

"Yakk.. Mesum!"

-THE END-

**Author's Curcol Area:**

ALOHA... Saya comeback kembali dengan FF KaiHun (R: Mangnya lu artis? O: Amin~) HOEKK... Dasar cita-cita ga kesampean -_- V. Saya sebenarnya bukan KaiHun _Shipper_ sih, tapi cuman lagi seneng aja sama _Couple_ kopi-susu ini. Oh ya ff ini juga _request_ dari salah satu _reader_. Kalo boleh tau, _reader_ yang nge_request_ ff ini tolong _review_ dong dikotak _review_. Soalnya aku ga tahu mana orangnya -_-. Aku aja dikasih tau sama temen aku kalo ada yang mau _request_ FF ini.

#hening kemudian #liat keatas. HUWEE... GILA NI FF ABSURD BANGET *teriak dikuping Kai*. Berasa Sehunnya uke banget. _Mian_ ya, FF _request_ nya jadi ancur kaya gini T_T. Tadinya mau bikin Kai jadi ukenya, tapi ngebayanginnya aja jadi nyeremin banget. Akhirnya jadi Sehun deh. Oh ya ni FF juga terinspirasi dari Lagu '_What Is Love_' milik EXO.

Ok, sepertinya saya sudah kebanyakan bacon(?). Akhir kata:

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
